


Galactic Tension

by WhatTheHanz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Ben is a jerk, Crack Theory Rey Is Related to Qui Gon Jinn, F/M, Massage, One Shot, PWP, Porn With Pot, Rey Is Stressed Okay, Sex, She Works Hard, Smut, Work sex, but not a lot of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheHanz/pseuds/WhatTheHanz
Summary: Knowing that Rey has been even more stressed than usual, her friend Fin offers to schedule her a massage.After a mix up resulting in a double booking, she ends up with Ben Solo as a masseuse.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Galactic Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I 50 Shades of Grey'ed my own fanfic here.
> 
> This was a originally written for DBZ as a Vegeta/Bulma smutty one shot. I tinkered with it for a friend who was interested in the premise, but not the original fandom. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The chirping of Rey’s cell phone for the countless time finally sent her over the edge. With a shriek, she switched it to silent and threw the phone into the back seat of her fully loaded sports car. 

_Alderaan Inc._ ’s youngest project manager had worked extra hard for weeks to free up her schedule for this afternoon. There couldn’t possibly be any crisis at the office or lab that her _very_ well paid team couldn’t figure out without her. And if it was Hux...well, he wasn’t even worth the electric pulses her synapses wasted on him. They had gone out to dinner _once,_ as colleagues, she had thought, and ever since her fellow engineer had been a huge thorn in her side. 

Finally, she pulled into a parking spot in front of _Millenium of Relaxation._ The name had sounded pretty pornographic, but Rey had been assured by her friend Finn that despite the bad reputation of the clinic’s founder, the current masseuses, which included his husband, were at the peak of their careers and nothing but professional. The tasteful landscaping added credence to her friend’s claim that the clinic had indeed become more upscale. 

Removing her sunglasses, the woman pushed through the front door. The lobby was dim but pleasantly lit, with a fountain splashing gently against a wall, and speakers playing soft, slow piano melodies. She paused for a moment at the receptionist’s desk, waiting a moment for the dark haired woman to acknowledge her.

“Good afternoon. Do you have an appointment?” she asked in a bored tone, barely flicking her eyes from the puzzle game she was playing on her phone.

Rey’s eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. “Yes,” she replied, trying to keep a polite tone, “I have an appointment with Poe at 2:00.” 

“Is that so? Because his 2:00 already arrived,” the receptionist responded, her eyebrow ticking up in amusement. 

Rey could feel her jaw start to clench. “There must have been a mistake. His husband, Finn, assured me she made the appointment in my name.”

“That would be well and good if Mr. Finn was the actual receptionist and scheduler. Unfortunately, Poe is one of our most popular therapists. He really should have checked with me first before making such a promise.” Observing the woman’ eye begin to twitch with irritation, she added, “Well, Ben is available. If you don’t mind a taciturn asshole, he’s probably better than Poe, anyway.” 

“Fine, whatever! I’ll take him!” Rey snapped, snatching the clipboard lazily offered by the nonplussed receptionist. Huffing, she took a seat and began filling out information about any health issues and problem areas. 

With a tut, she returned the clipboard. “Let me just give this to Ben for review and then I’ll show you back,” the receptionist explained. Rey sat back down, drumming out an irritated rhythm from her fingertips onto her bicep. _Damn it, this was supposed to be relaxing!_ she thought to herself. After what seemed far too long, the bored receptionist opened a side door. “Follow me, please.”

Together they walked down a short hallway and the blonde opened a door and held it for Rey. “Please disrobe down to your underwear. We do change the sheets between every client, so you may remove those if you want. Lay face down on the bed and just let me know when you’re ready,” the other woman instructed. 

As soon as the door shut, the engineer complied with the instructions. She stripped off her clothes and folded them into a little pile on top of a chair and placed her purse on top. She felt the massage bed and was delighted that it was warm, speculating there must be a large heating pad under the sheets. With a shrug, she pulled off her panties and shoved them down into her purse, concluding she might as well get a truly full body experience. Climbing onto the bed, she laid down, adjusting her face in the circular pillow until it was comfortable. She pulled the blanket up over her bottom and called somewhat awkwardly, “Okay, I’m ready!”

The receptionist entered one more time, adjusting the blanket to be more even and smooth over her ass. Rey, looking at the floor through the pillow, couldn’t track her movements, but music began to play and a pleasant smell filled the room. “I’ll send Ben in,” she said finally before slipping through the door. 

It was only a handful of seconds before the door creaked open again. "Good afternoon, Ms. Jinn. My name is Ben. Before we begin, I have some questions to make sure your treatment is as effective as possible," a deep voice explained.

Already, Rey's skin was rising in delightful goosebumps. She found his gravelly voice and cadence in speaking sexy as hell. In her mind, she tried to remember if any of the online reviews had mentioned him. But all that stood out was customers gushing about how charming, carefree, and cute Poe was. 

"Ask me anything," she responded, trying to let some innuendo slip into the last word. 

"For occupation, you listed Engineering Project Manager. How much of your work is office based versus lab?"

She was a little thrown by the question, but answered, "I spend more time in the lab, but I do have to attend meetings and present to the board."

"In the lab, do you sit or stand? Work on a computer mostly?"

"I do it all," Rey answered with a wink, finally looking up from the floor to take this guy in. 

He was taller than almost any man she had met. His eyes were a deep, dark color she couldn't quite make out. His hair was black and a little on the long side. He wore scrubs, but she could practically see the material straining at the seams to cover his muscular frame. She felt an immediate, primal sort of attraction to him.

"And when you're 'doing it all,'" there was a hint of mocking in his voice, "do you always wear such impractical shoes?" His chin angled towards her stilettos she had kicked off under the chair for her clothes. 

Rey's face began to heat up. "Well, I have to look professional," she retorted. 

"A professional what, exactly?" 

"A professional with enough money to pay for a massage! You better get started, if you don't have any more questions," she griped, settling her face back into the donut of the pillow. "God, this better be wor-"

She couldn't finish her thoughts, as hot, soft hands touched her skin. She barely contained a gasp as his fingers began to ghost over her skin. "From what you've told me, I would expect that you feel the most discomfort here," his fingers barely touching the trapezius muscles along her neck and shoulders. His hands moved to her mid back, "And I'm sure you feel pain here frequently." Suddenly, his burning hands were on her calves. "Those shoes must result in tightness here and the arches of your feet must ache frequently."

The woman was glad her face was hidden by the donut. Initially her cheeks had flamed with anger, but now the cause was linked to a decidedly baser feeling. "Yeah, what you said," she answered, barely able to string thoughts together with the weight of his touch still on her. 

"Where should I start?"

"Dealer's choice," she murmured. 

Ben's hands briefly left her and she heard the sound of a bottle being squeezed. Before she knew it, they were back on her. She was lost in a haze as his hands worked their magic, finding the perfect balance between pressure and pleasure. 

She had almost dozed off when his hands arrived at the lowest point of the small of her back. If he moved just a smidgen lower, he could knock the blanket aside covering her bottom. She couldn't decide if she was disappointed or not when he didn't massage her ass cheeks, instead, skipping that whole section and moving towards her feet.

Rey couldn't stop the moan that escaped as his thumbs started to press into her tired feet. She tried with mixed success to keep her voice under control. She could hear a quiet chuckle from Ben at her struggle. 

The sensation changed dramatically as he began to work his way up her legs. Whereas the work he'd done on her back had left her relaxing in her own little drool puddle, Ben's hands on her legs were practically shooting sparks to her core. She was hyper aware of the proximity of his fingers to her lips. The engineer was regretting her choice to discard her panties, sure there would be a little stain on the sheets for the bratty receptionist to laugh at later. When he was as close to her ass as possible without actually touching it, she couldn't stop herself from blurting, "You can do more!" 

There was a pause, and in the depths of her turned on mind, she prayed he understood her intentions. Instead, he unfolded the blanket until it was covering her to her shoulders and knees. Lifting it up to make a little privacy tent he ordered her to roll over. 

As she settled onto her back, she bit her lips to prevent embarrassed tears from falling. It was clear from the way he smirked at her that Ben had known what she meant. 

From some corner of the room, he produced a stool and sat on it. He began to work on the sides of her neck, letting his hands follow the muscles up along the skull. She didn't even have the wherewithal to snap at him for getting her hair greasy. 

Soon, the masseuse was working on her pectorals, carefully avoiding the invisible line where her breasts started to swell. Now, Rey could begin to feel the skin heat there as well, her body betraying her as redness spread across her chest. 

The woman heard Ben chuckle again, and something in her snapped. 

"Would you call yourself a professional too, Ben?" she asked, her tone mild.

"Of course I am."

"How professional?"

"I am one of the bes-" he stopped as she pulled the edges of the blanket down just enough to expose herself. 

"Whoops, my hand slipped," she said insincerely, relishing that his face was red now too. "Anyway, do we have time for you to do the back of my legs again? The muscles still feel really tense." 

Not caring anymore, she rolled over, letting him get a close encounter with the goods in the process. As she settled her face into the donut again, she was pleased to see the noticeable bulge in his scrub pants. 

Feeling like the cards were now in her hands, she didn't try to hold back as his hands worked, letting every happy moan out. 

"For a professional person, you seem to like games," he commented, voice cracking at her antics. 

"All work and no play is bad for the body, don't you agree?" He didn't answer, but she heard him clear his throat. Deciding to truly kiss her last fuck goodbye, she looked over her shoulder at him. "Can't you make me feel better?" 

"Ms. Jinn, I don't understand-"

"Oh, that's not the game I want to play. Aren't you the best?" she smirked at him. 

The air between them was charged. Finally, the man locked the door to the room. "I promise, I'll be the best you ever had," he growled, yanking the blanket off her. 

His burning hands gripped and rubbed her ass, making her gasp.

"You need to keep it down," he ordered, punctuating it with a finger sliding into her wanton body. He pumped his hands a few more times before adding a second.

Rey bit the disheveled blanket to contain herself. Even with the oil on his hands, she was sure she'd never been so wet before. "Ben," she panted, "I need you to go as deep as possible."

Somehow, the man managed to roll her onto her back and take his shirt off at the same time. She barely had time to admire his upper body before his pants were gone. He grabbed her hips and lined up his cock. Simultaneously, he thrust into her while using one hand to cover her mouth, smothering the yelp that was on it's way out. 

Rey was already seeing stars, having spent the last hour in extended foreplay. Still thrusting into her, he curled over her, bracing his weight in one arm and kissing her deeply while fondling a breast. She gasped, the edges of her vision darkening as she orgasmed. She'd never experienced such intensity before. 

Ben leaned back, covering her mouth with his hand once more to stifle her moans as he continued to pound into her. He graced her with a wicked smile as he began to massage her clit. She practically bit him as she came again. 

She was gasping, tears, sweat and oil mixing altogether. "Ben," she rasped, voice hoarse. "I can't anymore!"

"Don't start a game you can't finish," his dark voice admonished, but he stopped thrusting into her. For a moment, Rey thought he'd leave her to recover. Instead, he moved her like a doll again, until she was face down with her ass in the air. 

Once more, his cock speared into her. This time, his pace was frantic as he fucked her. She bit the blanket as she climaxed a third time, simultaneously feeling warm drops on her back as he pulled out and released on her fevered skin. 

The man collapsed next to her on the small bed, panting and pulling her against his sweaty chest as his legs curled up around her to fit. They laid together, silent except for the sound of them trying to calm their breathing.

"Fuck," Ben sighed after several minutes. "You're no project manager, you're a damn witch. I could get fired for this." 

Rey sat up and began wiping herself down with the blanket. "I won't tell anyone on three conditions," she said coyly.

"And what would those be?"

"One, don't let that receptionist clean this room. _You_ do it. Two, keep a slot open for me next week. I can just tell I'm going to be really stressed out. And three, let's meet for dinner sometime."

He smirked and held his hand out. She grabbed it and shook on their agreement. 

After Rey had put herself back together, and safely tucked the piece of paper with Ben's cell phone number in her purse, she walked back to the lobby and paused at the receptionist's window. "I'd like to schedule another appointment for next week," she requested. 

"Poe's full for the next two weeks."

"Not a problem, I'd like to see Ben again. And please, if possible, reserve a two hour block of time."

"Sure," she replied in her bored tone. "Do you want a reminder card?"

"That won't be necessary, I won't forget," she answered with a smile. She could hear the other woman mutter 'whatever' under her breath, but was still too high on sex to let it bother her.

Once at her car, she fished her neglected phone out from the back seat. There were missed texts from Hux which she immediately swiped aside. She did reply to a panicked text from Finn, apologizing for the mess up when he knew how annoying her red headed coworker had been on top of deadlines for a massive project approaching.

 _It's okay_ , she typed back. _Ben was great._

* * *

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
